


Don’t Challenge Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a Cook Off

by Imshookandbi



Series: Author is a Bitter Bitter Person and she’s taking it out the way she knows best, through writing salt [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BLTs, But only a bit, F/M, Food, Its implied, It’s kinda felinette, Kinda ML Salty, but at the end, crack sorta treated seriously, i wrote this in a day because it was such a great idea, like there’s a mention of it, literally all crack, no beta we die like men, shoutout to my discord server for this idea, you don’t challenge Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a cook off anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Lila Rossi has made the biggest mistake she ever could in Collège Françoise Dupont, she challenged one (1) Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a cook off.What are they making?Why, they’re making BLTs!





	Don’t Challenge Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a Cook Off

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Discord server for coming up with this idea!

"Did you know that I make the best BLTs?" Lila said, a charming smile gracing her lips. Instead of getting excited looks like she usually did, the class looked at her skeptically.

 

"That's _bullshit_." Marinette called from the back after a few seconds of silence, and to Lila's surprise everyone nods.

 

"Sorry Lila, but everyone knows that Marinette makes the best BLTs. But you could be the second best!" Rose piped up happily, Lila frowned, even when the rest of the class hummed in agreement.

 

_I refuse to have Dupain-Cheng be better than me at something._ She thought, then an idea hit her, and she smiled with a saccharine sweetness.

 

"Oh, then what about a cook off? Whoever makes the best BLTs wins, and don't worry Marinette, no hard feelings will come from this!" She suggested cheerfully, she didn't notice the way the class winced, too fixated on Marinette's response.

 

Marinette smiled, "You're on, how about lunchtime? We can get permission from the Home Ec teacher to use the kitchen." She said, Lila tilted her head innocently and nodded.

 

Coincidentally, Mme. Bustier walked in the next moment, and class started.

 

~~~

 

Lila was the first out of her seat the moment the bell rang, she turned around to Rose and smiled sadly. "Rose, can you carry my stuff for me? All the writing we did strained my wrist so much, and now it hurts too much to carry my books!" She asked, she puckered out her bottom lip and made sure not to overdo it.

 

Rose wilted and stared at her pitifully, "Of course!" Lila grabbed her books and plopped them into Rose's arms, wincing for good measure.

 

Then off they went, Juleka trailing beside Rose quietly. Halfway down the hall Max and Kim caught up to them.

 

"Lila, are you sure you want to challenge Marinette in this? There's a very high percentage chance that you'll lose." Max informed worriedly, his brows were furrowed as he adjusted his glasses.

 

Kim nodded, "It's basic principal, you don't challenge Marinette in a cook off anything, you're a guaranteed lose." He warned, Lila wanted to roll her eyes, but she refrained.

 

"I appreciate your worry, but I'll be fine! I'm sure of it." Lila replied instead, she smiled softly at them.

 

This time it was Rose who spoke up, "I'm not too sure about that. While I don't doubt your abilities, Marinette is really good." She said, she was frowning at her in worry.

 

Lila mirrored the expression, then she smiled. "We can worry about that later, let's just head to class." She suggested, the four smiled and nodded. The rest of the time spent was with Lila telling false stories about her time in Rome.

 

~~~

 

Lunchtime came to Marinette at a snail's pace, ever since Lila challenged her to a cook off she'd been stewing in anticipation.

 

She was lucky that Felix was her friend, because if not then she wouldn't have a clue about what they were doing in any of her classes.

 

In between classes she'd gone down to Mlle Michel, the Home Ec teacher, and asked her if she and another student could use the room for lunch.

 

Mlle Michel happily agreed. She gave Marinette a small warning about cleaning up the mess, before handing her a key to the classroom and sending her on her way.

 

So when the final bell for lunch rang, Marinette was the first out the door, with one unlucky Felix being dragged along with her.

 

She was the first one to the classroom, and with Felix's help she set up all the appliances needed.

 

Both kitchens were on the opposite sides of the room, lessening the chance of sabotage. If Lila tried to attempt to steal something then everyone would notice, and that would be the end of that.

 

The rest of the class was just entering when Marinette finished, Lila being the first one in.

 

When Marinette noticed her she turned to Lila fully and smiled sweetly, "Hi Lila! I hope you don't mind, but I got everything up when I got here. We can start when you're ready, so take your time." She said cheerfully, she took in a silent satisfaction when she saw Lila notice the way both kitchens had been set up, away from each other.

 

Lila, having an audience, hid her displeasure with a smile of her own. She said nothing though, and walked over to her station to set up.

 

Marinette walked over to her own station and pulled out her pigtails, she fluffed away the stiffness a bit before pulling it back up into a messy bun.

 

She double checked all of her ingredients and checked to see if she had everything plugged in. Lila called ready when she finished.

 

"Awesome! On three."

"Un."

"Deux."

"Trois!"

 

And off they went, Marinette fell into a routine. Bread into the toaster, put bacon onto the pan, cut the tomatoes, check bacon, take the toast out and butter it, put it onto a plate, flip bacon, put bread back into toaster, put cooked bacon onto toast, break off some lettuce and put onto the toast, put tomatoes onto the lettuce, finish with the second piece of toast, repeat.

 

From the corner of her eye she saw as Lila struggled, she was rushing about all over the place and she looked rather distressed.

 

Marinette quietly giggled and turned her focus back onto the bacon, _I think Felix might be rubbing off on me._ She thought amusedly, she glanced over to said grumpy blond and smiled at him. He returned it with a small and awkward one, and Marinette's smile grew wider, she turned away and hummed happily.

 

~~~

 

"Done!" Marinette called, she pulled the plug on the toaster and turned the stove off before turning around, she was beaming wildly.

 

"Me—me too!"

Marinette looked over to Lila, the Italian looked very distressed and her hair was sticking out of place. 

 

Marinette furrowed her brows in faux worry, "Are you alright? You look kinda worn out." She asked, a frown stretched across her face.

 

Lila stared at Marinette intensely, "I'm, fine." She said, her teeth gritted slightly. Marinette was positive that if no one were watching then Lila would've been glaring at her.

 

Marinette smiled, "Wonderful! Alya, would you like to do the honors?" She asked sweetly, perhaps a bit _too_ sweetly, a small and wary frown had flashed across the blogger's face. But it'd disappeared as fast as it appeared. So she was still a bit salty about Alya booting her to the back and brushing her feelings away as jealousy, sue her.

 

"Sure.. thing." She replied hesitantly, she first approached Lila's BLT, which was looking a bit rough. The tomatoes were sliced too thin, there was a bit too much lettuce, the bread didn't look like it had been toasted long enough, and the bacon still looked a bit raw.

 

Alya grimaced as she picked up the sandwich and bit into it, the grimace became more prominent while she chewed and victory burst inside Marinette's chest.

 

When Alya swallowed she very nearly sprinted over to Marinette's station and launched herself at the closest BLT, a pleased hum escaped Alya's throat as she bit into it.

 

She hadn't even finished eating when Alya announced the winner, "Marinette wins, sorry Lila."

 

"Does anyone want some? There's enough for everyone to have two." Marinette asked, she didn't get an answer. Instead, everyone rushed at her and grabbed a sandwich.

 

Marinette had to refrain from smugly smiling, instead she grabbed two paper plates and pushed through her classmates over to Felix, who was sitting on one of the tables.

 

She set both plates down and climbed up next to him, she grabbed one of the plates and offered it to Felix. He pursed his lips, then grabbed the sandwich and started to eat it.

 

The two conversed quietly with each other before lapsing into a comforting silence, opting to watch their classmates eat the BLTs and talk to each other. Briefly, Marinette noticed Lila sulk away angrily over to the corner of the room, but she quickly dismissed her. When Kim bumped into Adrien and caused him to drop his sandwich, they both chuckled.


End file.
